The instant apparatus is an answer to replacing the harmful carbon based fuel emissions that are depleting the atmospheric ozone layer and causing global warming. All fossil fuels such as uranium, coal, oil are the primary means from which mankind has satisfied its energy requirements. In order to render energy development without harmful emissions contemporary technologies such as wind turbines and solar technologies have been employed. The problem with steam turbine energy production is that it is primarily used in conjunction with nuclear power which by-product is harmful to the environment.
Contemporarily such technologies uses alternative energy sources that are able to generate electrical power through magnetism and combustion have also turned to cold fusion but have not been able to conclusively develop the idea or determine its safety to the living creation of our world.
The answer to these problems has been here all through the ages: Hydrogen, Carbon and Oxygen. Although mankind has turned fleetingly to these items they have always over thought the process for energy creation through these molecular structures. The problems are 1) as stated above—harmful to humans and all living creatures, 2) costly to make and use alternatives as the cost of production and application negates the making of truly environmentally safe alternatives in our capitalistically based society.
This apparatus allows for a reverse over thinking of energy production. It creates a liquid fuel material made from the nasty stuff comprised in a carbon based after combustion (such as carbon monoxide) and turns it into a fuel that burns that nasty stuff up during the energy creating combustion process. The apparatus then uses that enveloped fuel to propel itself for fuel creation. To conserving on apparatus created fuel usage during fuel production the heat exchange mostly derived from the liquid fuel material powered generator exhaust pipe provides an apparatus steam turbine with steam which also uses a energy conserving perpetual motion process for electrical power generation.
The instant machine apparatus uses the best of the emission free technologies available such as solar and wind turbine when available. When these technologies are not available the apparatus uses its own creation of liquid fuel material until the heat exchange has derived enough energy to power a steam turbine for apparatus power requirements.